Gold Ingot
Gold ingots (also referred to as gold bars) are an item used in crafting. Sources *Obtained by smelting gold ore in a furnace. *Found in chests within dungeons, strongholds, woodland mansions, villages, buried treasure, shipwrecks, End cities, desert temples, jungle temples, Nether fortresses, or minecarts with chests in abandoned mineshafts *Dropped by zombie pigmen rarely. *Crafted by combining 9 gold nuggets or a block of gold. *Dropped by drowned occasionally. Uses Gold ingots can be used to craft armor, weapons, and tools. Gold armor is typically impractical. While it offers slightly more protection than leather armor, it has very low durability. Similarly, a gold sword deals the same damage as a wooden sword, but has a lower durability. Gold tools can break a block faster than any other tool material, but it is not necessary to craft as gold tools are very fragile. They can perform any task their wooden tool equivalent can, but gold is much harder to come by than wood, which makes them somewhat impractical. Gold tools, swords, and armor tend to receive better enchantments than their counterparts. Cleric villagers will buy gold ingots in exchange for emeralds. Gold ingots, like iron ingots, diamonds, and emeralds, can be used to select powers on a beacon and give them to a player. Crafting |product2= x9 |shapeless2=Yes |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-5= }} |product2= x9 |box1-2= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-8= |box2-5= }} |product2= |box1-1= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |box2-1= |box2-2= |box2-3= |box2-4= |box2-5= |box2-6= |box2-7= |box2-8= |box2-9= }} |box1-1= |box1-2= |box1-3= |box1-4= |box1-5= |box1-6= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= |product2 = |box2-1 = |box2-3 = |box2-4 = |box2-5 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box1-3 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box2-4 = |box2-6 = |box2-7 = |box2-9 = }} |box1-4 = |box1-6 = |box1-7 = |box1-9 = |product2 = |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box2-5 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box2-2 = |box1-4 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} |product2 = |box1-1 = |box1-2 = |box2-2 = |box1-5 = |box2-5 = |box1-8 = |box2-8 = }} Trivia *Before Beta 1.2, gold tools had both low speed and durability. Currently, gold tools have a higher speed than diamond and can break blocks about twice as fast as wood tools. *Because it's a rare drop by certain mobs, gold ingots are considered a renewable resource. *In Minecraft: Pocket Edition, gold ingots were previously required to make the Nether Reactor Core structure. It required 36 golden ingots (all crafted into blocks). However, this feature has now been removed from the game. *Gold tools have almost twice durability less than wooden tools, with gold tools having 33, and wooden tools having 59. Gallery GoldIngot18w43a.png|The gold ingot's texture in 18w43a. GoldIngot18w43a.png Gold Ingot Sprite.png Gold Ingot.png New Gold IngotB.png Category:Items Category:Dungeon Loot Category:Gold Category:Minerals Category:Trading Category:Crafting Category:Raw Materials Category:Smelting Category:Mob Drops